ultimate_infamous_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Thompson(Infamous Bolt)
"See, I don't know if ya'll ever been let down, got your ass whupped, or straight up failed. But, that right there, that's what defines a person. Makes them think, move, fight harder and faster than they ever could. Forces them to make the hard decisions in life, no matter what the concequences"- Cole Thompson. Cole Thompson is the main character and hero of Empire City. Cole was present in the event known as The Blast. After those events, Cole discovered that he had electrokinetic abilities. Once he donned a suitable costume, he became known all around Empire City as the Infamous Bolt. After the death of his father, Cole vowed to save Empire City from other potentially dangerous individuals like himself. Story Powers and Abilities. 'Electrokinesis- '''Cole Thompson has the ability to control, generate, and/or absorb electricity. He can shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. His powers include: Electric Breath, Ball Lightning Projection, Electrical Beam Emission, Lightning and Electrical Bolt Projection, Energy Strike, Weapon Infusion, Paralysis Inducement, Electrical Constructs, Electrical Bursts, Lightning Tether, and Electromagnetic Propulsion via Electrical Lines and Bridges. *'Positve Blue Electrical Aura- 'Cole's electricity glows a bright, positive blue. Which, in turn, deals with empathy, healing, willpower, intelligence, and mental communication. *'Superhuman Strength-''' Cole is superhumanly stronger than a normal human. He is able to lift up to 100 tons with little effort. He can pick up and throw a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. *'Superhuman Speed-' Cole can use his electricity to accelerate his movements. He can move up to speeds at approx. 100mph. To the human eye, it looks like Cole has teleported across great distances. *'Superhuman Dexterity, Stamina, and Immunity- '''Cole is incredibly nimble and can move across very steep surfaces with little effort. He produces less fatigue toxins than regular human. Making him able to run, jump, and fight without exerting himself. Cole is also immune to most diseases and toxins than a regular human. *'Electrical Healing- 'Cole's electricity has the effect of healing him and others. Cole can Willfully heal others by charging the motion of cells. Which, in turn, accelerates healing. *'Superhuman Intelligence/Expert Engineer- 'Cole's electricity can speed up electrical signals in his brain, making him think faster than a regular human. Cole can design and bulid electrical devices out of scratch. He is not, however, good with science and chemistry. *'Telepathy and Telepathic Control via Touch- 'Cole can manipulate electrical signals in another individuals brain via touch, giving him some form of telepathic abilities. He can also put up a mental sheld in his brain, protecting him from psychic attacks. *'Superhuman Senses- 'Cole has the ability to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel more accuratly than a average human. For that exact reason, Cole has to wear special sunglasses in the daytime because of his superhuman sight. Cole can even sense the electricity in a 50 mile radius. *'Superhuman Reflexes- 'Cole's relflexes have been drastically enhanced. He can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and manuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantanously to what others take more time to react. *'Superhuman Jump- 'Cole reach tall distances by simply jumping. He can run across one building and jump effortlessly to the other. He can also land very hard, making a vibration. *'Superhuman Awarness- 'Cole has an increased sense of self-awarness. Far above an average normal human. *'Indomitable Will- 'Cole has an unusually strong and powerful force and strength of will and willpower. Cole Thompson has faced a great deal of physical and mental pain throughout his superheroic career, and he gets through it all with strength and a prayer. '''Cyberpathy- '''Cole Thompson's mental and eletrical abilities have evolved in way, in which now, he has the ability to intercept, generate, interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmission mentally. His powers include: *'Computer Interaction- 'Cole has the ability to mentally interface with computers, data, internet, and world wide webs. *'Radio Frequency Detection- 'Cole has ability to mentally sense and patch into radio and transmission frequencies to raging proportions and power-levels. *'Technology Manipulation- 'Cole has the ability to control electronics and machinery. Weaknesses *'Water- 'If Cole gets into a large, deep body of water, his electricity will short circuit causing harm others and himself. *'Power Outage- 'If there is an area without electricity in which Cole is present, he will grow weak, vulnerable, disoriented, and will suffocate afterwhile. *'Emotional Affect- 'Cole may be a conduit, but like a average human he is a slave to his emotions. Sometimes Cole will encounter a situation where his emotions affect his better judgement. While this is good in most situations, it can be crippling in others. Equipment *'Amps- 'Cole Thompson's first invention: The Amps. Two metal, electrical rods that Cole uses to fight larger groups of enemies and to travel. They are powered by his own geostatic electricity. They are usually holstered onto his hip. *'First Bolt Costume- 'Cole Thompson's First "Infamous Bolt" costume. Which, is a grey variant with electric blue. It is an electronic battle suit complete with a wireless communication device, onboard computer, senser arrays, self-contained life-support systems, environmental protection, and energy gauntlets which allows Cole to intake and release electricity to a safe degree. On the downside, the suit is very bulky and gives Cole very limited movement. It is also not very good for stealthy movements and quick getaways. The suit however, was a stepping for Cole Thompson. He wore it for his first couple of years of crimefighting. Then when he began to discover more of his abilities, he finally decided it was time to take off the training wheels and let go of his beloved first costume for something more lighter and aerodynamic. *'Second Bolt Costume- 'Cole Thompson's second and more aerodynamic costume. This second costume drops the blue and grey for a more darker black and yellow variant. This time, with a yellow lightning insignia on the outer hoodie. This costume does not have much of the tech from the first outfit (save for the energy belt, gautlets, and boots.) but, it is lighter and allows Cole to move more freely. The belt activates the boots and gauntlets the very second Cole wraps it around his waist. The gauntlets are a more advanced version of the former. They allow Cole to fire off bolts of electricity in a vareity of ways. For example: the gauntlets open up at the tips of Cole's fingers, so that he can fire off five bolts from one hand at the same time. ' ''' Category:Characters